


Too late

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer confesses his feelings for him right when Gabriel has decided it’s finally time to let go of his hopeless love and move on. Actually not as depressing as the title and this summary make it sound. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

He stared at him for a moment, the expression on his face mingling skepticism and vexation.

“No.” 

He spoke the word quietly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides while he gently shook his head.

“ _No_.”

He repeated himself more firmly; speaking as if he were literally forbidding the other.

“You’re not allowed to say that. Not after all this time, Lucifer.” Gabriel stared up at his brother, golden eyes still searching for any hint of falsehood, any sign that he would take back what he’d just said about having feelings for the younger archangel.

But there was none, and the trickster felt his heart sink even lower.

“ _It isn’t fair_.” He declared solemnly, his voice quivering from two millennia’s worth of pent up frustration and sentiments, thousands of unsaid words just begging to spill forth from his lips, but he forced them back. “You—you don’t get to just say something like that. Not  _now_. Not when I’ve _finally_ gotten over you–”

“But you haven’t. Not really.” Lucifer reminded him coolly—Gabriel didn’t know whether the subtle mocking tone which glazed his brothers voice was intentional or not, but he was sure that he didn’t appreciate it either way.

“I’m  _trying_ , damn it!” He snapped, his voice rising to a shout and his brow knitting together in exasperation. “But you just can’t let me, can you?” He asked rhetorically, shaking his head a bit as he continued to speak. “No, of course you can’t. Because you’re  _selfish_ Lucifer and you always have been,  _and you couldn’t even love me back until I tried to stop loving you_.”

The Morningstar blinked, seeming taken aback by the younger’s sudden outburst and just stared at him pensively for a moment, the corners of his lips turning downward into a frown. “You know that isn’t true, Gabriel—“

“Well it might as well be!” The smaller man’s voice rose again as his frustration with his older brother peaked.

“So, you’re saying it’s too late, then?”

“That’s  _exactly_  what I’m saying, Lucifer.”

The devil frowned again, tilting his head slightly to one side as he observed the younger angel for a moment, surveying the way he shifted his weight and avoided Lucifer’s stare. “But do you mean it?” The question was intended to be genuinely curious, although wasn’t sure his little brother had perceived it that way

The youngest archangel’s brows furrowed at the question, and he finally looked up to return the taller man’s gaze, bemused and befuddled.  “What?”

“Do you really mean what you’ve just said, Gabriel.” The fallen angel once again tilted his head the smallest fraction to the left, “Is it really too late?” There was a kind of melancholiness about the way he spoke that made the trickster’s heart clench.

Gabriel just stared at him for a moment, unable to believe that the other actually possessed the  _nerve_  to ask him that—or he would have been unable to believe it, if he’d somehow forgotten who he was talking to here—nonetheless, he gave his eldest brother an incredulous look.

Lucifer simply waited, patiently, watching as his little brother swallowed dryly and wet his lips before parting them to speak. The devil listened closely then, the corners of his lips twitching upward into a small smile as he managed to catch the one, almost inaudible, word that slipped from his brother’s lips.

 “No..”

It wasn’t too late. 


End file.
